burning shades of neon blue
by TheOrangeHood
Summary: "welcome to Assiah, Earth colony 3, 2100 years after first settlement, but as per usual, humans came and messed everything up." burning shades of neon blue (Cyberdemon 2100) is a cyberpunk style story set around Rin Okumura, a young man desperately trying to discover the truth about his origins
1. Chapter 1

_Cyberdemon 2100_

w _elcome to Assiah, Earth colony 3, 2100 years after first settlement, but as per usual, humans came and fucked everything up. This small planet only about half the size of earth has a massive population of over 21 billion individuals all living in high tech low class cities with the rich upper class people and governing bodies such as the Grigori taking residence on planets such as Asgard and Vatican b5._

 _Gehanna, a low orbiting habitable satellite planet circling Assiah._ _Used for industry and inhabited by nothing but worker bots and roumour goes that there are facilities that experiment on artificial life_.

 _P_ _ollution and planetary decay were all that followed, leaving collasal super cities covering the entire planet. Overpopulated slums full of drugs, crime, sex and violence._

 _The_ _worst crime on this planet, punishable by imprisonment on Leto (the Grigori's prison) is not theft or even murder. It's the creation of artificial intelligence, an invention that cannot be controlled by normal means._ _The law states that all A.I. must be eradicated upon discovery, failure to comply will result in severe penalty_

Rin...Rin...Hey Rin...

Rin shot up and looked around, there was no one there, it was just a dream. He got up and rubbed his face before staring out the nearby Window to be greeted by the usual view of neon light and darkness, the one major flaw of this planet is that it's energy is internal rather than external, meaning no sun, permanent darkness and isolated feeling, not that he knew what a sun looked like, he knew nothing other than this

He sighed deeply, the scent of oil and burning filled his nostrils.

He smiled, today was a good day

"good morning kuro"

his computer whirred to life, lights flashing and fans spinning, attempting to cool the monstrous machine

"Rin! you're awake! yay!" the giddy A.I. exclaimed happily

"how long was I out?" he pulled a chair over to the desk in his tiny apartment/room

"about 3 hours" kuro said cheerfully

"that's decent" Rin sat

K.U.R.O, Kinesthetic, universal, robotics, operator.

An A.I. invented by Rin for influencing Robotic operations throughout True cross city. And sure, creation of A.I. was highly illegal, but rin didn't really care, it wasn't like anyone was going to find him anyway, the chances of finding one person in twenty one billion is, 4.7e-16%, that's 0.000000000000000047%, by Rins calculations, he liked those odds.

He reached down and pulled an energy drink from the cupboard in front of the tank of liquid nitrogen he used to cool kuro, he couldn't afford a fridge with all the equipment he was running.

"give me an update kuro, what's happened in the last three hours?" he sighed and opened the can

"90,000 births and 37,900 deaths, And in the news a new purer strain of Fyzz has been circulating" kuro said happily

"drugs don't interest me, any more attacks by those exorcist guys?"

"not since yesterday" Kuro chirped

Rin exhaled and nodded "I'm going for a drink" he grabbed his earpiece and put it on before grabbing his blue jacket before reaching for the door handle. Just as he reached for it he looked over at his wardrobe, he looked down and walked over to it, opening the door he reached in and pulled out his energy blade...just for protection, this place could be rough.

Upon exiting his building the first thing Rin was greeted with was litter and the sound of sirens, things all too familiar to him.

And the rain, oh god the constant rain

He pulled his hood up and began walking with his head down, best not to attract any attention.

"any updates kuro?" he mumbled

"another bombing in the 5th sector" Kuro replied

Rin sighed, "damn those exorcists, what's the point..."

Rin walked into the club, heavy techno rang through his ears as naked women danced on poles and walked around serving drinks to off duty guards and shady looking individuals.

circus was a basically a strip club, but the drink was cheap and he could usually find an empty booth to himself

He sat in an unoccupied booth towards the back of the large host club. Rin tapped the earpiece bringing up the holographic display over his right eye, scanning through strings of data with kuros help looking for anything significant.

"What do you want idiot?" he glanced over to see his old friend Izumo standing half naked holding a tray. But it wasn't like he hadn't seen her naked before.

"wow, so friendly Izumo, you're a real charmer" he said with a grin

"just order a drink or fuck off Okumura" she snapped

"just get me some of that blue stuff that glows and doesn't taste like shit" he responded before going back to data scanning.

"prick" she muttered

"just because I stopped sleeping with you doesn't make me a prick" he shot back plainly

he continued searching the cities mainframe for anything notable.

Rin sipped his drink slowly as kuro perked up "security camera showing someone walking toward you"

Rin sat back and looked up as a familiar person came over and sat across from him.

"hello brother" he smiled

"for the last time Asteroth, we're not brothers" Rin downed the last of his drink

"we grew up in the same orphanage, that has to mean something" said the muscled criminal

"what do you want this time" Rin sighed

"My boss wants to see you" Asteroth grinned

"and what twisted asshat are you working for now?" Rin lifted his empty glass to Izumo, implying he wanted another drink, she abruptly flipped him off

"Satan"

Rin stopped "the head of blue corp?" he asked confused, blue corp was responsible for practically all the robotics on the colony, from policing drones to transport units and undoubtedly the most corrupt industry ever, they had their hands in everyone's pockets including all governing bodies and police forces, caused most of the planets pollution and owned most of the facilities on Gehanna, their CEO Satan was rumoured to be one evil son of a bitch.

"what does he want with me?" he asked as Izumo brought him another drink as she gave a fake smile to Asteroth

Asteroth smirked "just come with us Rin"

"us?"

That's when Rin realised, the room was still, the flashing lights and blaring music continued but as he turned he saw that all the occupants of the bar had stood and pulled out guns, holding the strippers and waitress hostage, all eyes were on him and Asteroth.

Rin gulped "what is this?"

Asteroth stood up and took Rins drink, raising it slightly "Dad can't have a loose cannon"

And as Asteroth raised the glass to his lips Rin felt a burst of energy, everything slowed down and before he knew what was happening he had jumped over he table and kicked the glass into Asteroths face shattering the glass..and Asteroths jaw.

He slid off the table and swiped the feet out from under a man holding a gun to a waitresses head before pulling out his energy blade and cutting the arm off another, a rough looking man holding a switch ran over and attempted to swipe at him but Rin blocked and roundhouse kicked the guy, sending him through an ornate glass waterfall.

a gun was pushed to the back of his head and before the trigger he was pulled he kicked off the table on front of him, flipping over his assailant and grabbing his head Rin brought it roughly to his raised knee, breaking the gunman's skull.

Rin picked up the gun and proceeded to turn and drive his fist into another man's side, winding him before shooting him in the head, Rin shot two other men and hopped over the bar for cover.

he knew where the three remaining gunmen were. he sideflipped back over the bar and threw a bottle at one and sent two bullets in anothers direction then proceeded to swing his energy blade, incapacitating the last shooter.

Asteroth stood up and looked at the dead bodies around him and the man on the floor bleeding out from his severed arm.

"Fuck!" he pulled out an energy pistol and fired at Rin

Rin saw the bullets coming and time slowed even further

a wave of blue energy rolled off Rin and Asteroth fell to the ground in a singed and smoking heap.

"I never even liked anyway" said Rin coldly

Izumo stood up from behind an overturned table

"Rin...what the fuck _was_ _that_!" she looked around in fear

Rin looked around "I...I..don't know..I just..did it" he turned to face her and in the mirror behind her he saw his eyes glowing electric blue with red dots almost like a camera coming out of his iris, he blinked and it vanished.

Rin quickly composed himself "kuro give me every detail" he threw his jacket to Izumo "c'mon before the guard gets here" he put his hand out

she put the Hoodie on immidiately and grabbed his and before they ran out the door and down the dark city street.

"your adrenaline rate is nearly 3 times that of average, your heart rate is surprisingly steady and your brain function is experiencing five times the normal activity" kuro said worriedly

Rin shook his head trying to shake off the feeling

"and you released some sort of dark matter energy in a wave, like a singularity relay" said kuro

"like the space travel engines?" Rin asked confused

"exactly" said kuro, sounding incredibly worried

Rin stopped in an alley and leaned against the wall "I killed those guys..."

Izumo looked afraid "Just tell me what the FUCK is going on Okumura!"

Rin looked up "I don't know, I just...I just acted, it's like someone else took over"

She rubbed the back of her head "I need a fucking cigarette"

Rin nodded

kuro spoke up " planetary guard is getting pretty close Rin"

"agh shit, we need to go" he stood up

"who are you even talking to?" she walked beside him

he looked around nervously "just kuro"

"the fuck is kuro?" she shivered slightly, she was wearing nothing but a hoodie and some cheap underwear

Rin wrapped his arm around her instinctively " remember I said I was working on a virtual intelligence.."

she pushed against him for warmth "yeah?"

"well I said fuck it and made an AI" he looked around the corner and stood back as a guard member passed

"you what!" she whisper shouted

"it's not that bad" after they passed he kept walking

she sighed "you really are an idiot"

Rin went up to his building "come on eyebrows"

she slapped his arm "don't call me that"

He opened his door and walked in with Izumo in tow. "kuro" the computers turned on and a cats face appeard on screen

"look for all my records kuro" him said hurriedly before realising his shirt had blood on it.

he took his shirt off and grabbed another

"you still have any of my stuff here?" asked a shaking Izumo, weather it was from fear, cold or both rin didn't really know

he nodded and pointed to a box marked 'eyebrows' at the top of his wardrobe

she glanced up then glared at Rin before her eyes widened

"you've been shot!" she exclaimed

he looked down and saw a small bullet hole in his abdomen

"oh.." he sat on the bed and wondered why it didn't hurt

that's when kuro interrupted

"uhmm...Rin"

"yeah... kuro?" Rin felt dizzy

"I had to do some digging, there's not much on you before the age of 6, but I found you're genitic code stored away in a data vault belonging to blue corp...on Gehanna"

Rin scrunched his brow " what's it say"

kuro played the audio file

 _"number: S 616A_

 _age: 3 cycles_

 _genitic coding: xy 0144265_

 _gene donor: Project leader 1_

 _blood type: o-_

 _status: success_

 _report: S616A displays significantly higher readings than his paternal twin S616B. Gene doner is project leader 1 Satan and has resulted in a total of 10 artificial offspring including S616 A and B. Input of matter manipulation servos into the CNS has resulted in hightened dark matter manipulation and reflex ability, cybernetic implants such as the artificial joints, pulnumanic heart and technoscopic eyes have made S616A the first successful Artificial soilder_

 _report 2: S616A and B are displaying signs of full intelligence, this may be due to the additional donor cells of one Yuri Eigin being added to create genetic diversity for future cloning we may have to disable the S project if this continues_

 _Report 3: subject S333A has released all S projects and hidden them on Assiah, I expect this to be my last report, Satan will not be pleased... goodbye"_

Rin sat in silence

Izumo looked over sadly "Rin..."

the rain belted against the window as the neon light flooded in and the sounds of sirens and society drifted through the air, the smell of cigarettes and engine oil, grease and alcohol...everything felt surreal

Rin looked at his hand "artificial or Satan's son...I'm not sure what's worse" he looked at Izumo before smiling sadly

the last thing he remembered was falling unconscious.


	2. bitch of a bullet and neon pink hair

_long story short I sprained my hand and pulled a few ligaments in my thumb and index finger, it hurts but it's gett_ ing better

He was drowning, everything was blue and his lungs burned while he desperately gaspied for air, the pain was unbearable, indescribable, clawing its way out from his internal organs as if someone was tearing him to pieces.

Rin's eyes fluttered open, the light above him was dim and flickering, a dim yellow blur permeating the thick hazy smoke floating through the air.

He blinked and saw a face above him, not the kindest face in the world, to be honest she looked like a Fyzz junkie, her teeth were turning yellow and the whites her eyes were an odd shade of purple, almost bruised. Her name was doc,well that wasn't her real name, but as her name suggested she was a doctor, not officially though

she gave a toothy grin "you might want'ta get up slowly lovey" she said in a voice reminiscent of rusty nails dragging over a chalkboard

"I'm fine" he sat up then grabbed his side and grimaced

"if my kidneys are gone I'll murder you" he stated, looking around the dodgy operating room

she smiled "trust me love I tried, but the fact that most of your organs have either been genetically engineered or replaced with cybernetic implants doesn't help, you wouldn't be a sutible donor"

he scoffed "lucky me" Rin stood up and groaned, he hurt like a bitch

"I pulled a physical slug outa you love, it'll hurt for a bit" she croaked

Rin furrowed his brow, physical slugs were rare, people usually used phasers or hardlight

"yeah yeah whatever lady, who brought me in?" he looked in the mirror and at the bandage wrapped around his abdomen "and where are my clothes?" his eyes ran over his body eying up the various scars, they all made sense now, he'd just assumed something happened to him in his youth but now it was clear to him, perfectly horizontal and vertical lines across his torso, legs, arms, back..they were all surgical.

"your girlfriend brought you in, she went to get you something to wear, took me a while to get it out" she replied and held up a small jar containing a distorted bullet "it was a hollow point, cut you up bad"

as if on cue there was a knock on the door and Izumo's voice rang out "that idiot awake yet?"

"this idiot can hear you" Rin scowled and opened the door

"did you get some clothes?" he asked, slightly annoyed at the entire situation he had suddenly found himself in

Izumo frowned angrily "you're an asshole Okumura" she held up a bag

"at least I'm not a bitch" he grabbed the bag and started to put the clothes on

"hey lady, you got any painkillers?" he pulled a bright yellow shirt with a smiley face over his head, it was either that or a shirt that said 'i love cock' with a rooster on the front. Izumo really hated him

"I gave ya morphine love, your metabolism just burns it, I'm afraid you'll have ta deal with it" she sat at her desk

"take this" she tossed the bullet to him as he finished tying the laces of the black sneakers

he caught it an nodded at her before turning to leave with Izumo

"by the way, I took the liberty of removing that bastard of a tracking device from your neck while I was at it...you're welcome"

Rin looked back "appreciated" and with that they left

If you come face to face..or well more like face to blank emotionless plate with cameras for eyes.. with a Police bot you'd know, because A they always found something to arrest you over and B...well they have police written on the front of them, it pretty hard to miss it's big White writing on...anyway that's beside the point. Right now Shima was looking right at one and he immediately knew he was totally fucked, mainly because he was carrying a crap ton of illegal tech in his bag (and some magic mushrooms) and the fact that he didn't have registered identification.

It's fabricated voice sounded like a bad automated telemarketer "please present some valid Identification" Shima looked around nervously and ran his hand through his glowing pink hair "uhhh... i think i left it at home.." he replied uneasily

the light on the police bots head turned from blue to amber "under section 73A of the legislation i am required to detain you until identification is presented" the humanoid robots arm then morphed into a tazer like weapon which was promptly shoved in shimas face, or where it used to be, Shima was currently legging it in the opposite direction rambling frantically "sure, splice your genes, make your hair the most recognisable fucking colour ever"

He glanced behind him and sure enough the robot was sprinting after him with its red light flashing like crazy

"fuckshitballsbitchcuntynutfucker!" he shouted and ran faster before turning down an ally...and reaching a dead end.

Shima turned and looked right at the bot that was now welding a phaser, it raised it's weapon and pointed it at Shima who just smiled.

"seeya ya cybernetic piece of crap" he grinned just as the robots head exploded in a sudden barrage of bullets.

a tall bespectacled man wearing a three peice suit stepped out of the shadows holding two large pistols "you're an idiot shima"

his hair was jet black and his eyes were a cold shade of blue.

"well Yukio, you can be smart enough for the both of us" he smiled "plus, i got some more tech"

"i can smell the mushrooms you addict" Yukio snarled and holstered his guns

"help me drag the guts of this thing over to the base, we can probably use it for somthing"

Shima sighed "this'll be heavy"

 _well?_


	3. bad eyesight and getting purple

_hope you're enjoying this, i realise cyberpunk_ _only appeals to a certain audience but i enjoy writing this_ story

Rin lay back on the bed slowly, it was uncomfortable and smelled awful but it was safe, upon leaving the crappy doctors office Rin and Izumo had decided that their apartments were not safe, iy was more than likely that someone watching them, so they decided to go to the opposite side of town and get a room in a motel or something, unfortunately the only place that had vacancies was a love hotel.

Rin held his side and grit his teeth while examining the bullet, it was a hollow point, meaning that the tip of the bullet was hollowat the tip so that when it impacted it opens out into for razor sharp sections, like the blades on a blender, And Rin definitely felt like someone blended his insides into shit.

He put the bullet on the nightstand and propped himself up on the bed and looked around the room, it was decorated with crappy paintings and the colours red and pink dominated the entire space, there was a small bathroom to the side which Izumo was currently taking a shower in. All round the room was crap, but it was safe, at least he was pretty sure it was.

His side wasn't as sore as it had been earlier, in fact most of the pain was internal. Rin let out a hefty sigh and looked at the ceiling. He wasn't real, he was a robot, a cyborg. He hadn't been born he was invented in a test tube. He gripped his side tightly "fuck it all!" he exclaimed before standing up and moving to the small fridge in the corner of the room and inspecting it, it's only contents were a ln empty box of synthetic chocolate and a few bottles of various spirits. Rin grabbed the bottle of whiskey and lay back on the bed drinking it gradually, safe to say that it wasn't whiskey.

A beeping noise began to resonate throughout the room, it was shrill and abrupt, sounding out every second or so, Rin scanned the room with his eyes looking for the source but to no avail, that's when Rin realised that the sound wasnt coming from anywhere in the room, it was coming from his head.

He stood up, holding his side in one hand ant the small bottle of whiskey in the other "the fuck?" he murmured before his eyes started to glitch, there was no other way to describe it, it was like a broken monitor, flashing and moving in and out of focus. His vision turned blue before returning to normal then suddenly becoming sharper than ever, he could see every single detail in every single thing, the dust floating in the room, the microscopic insects that were littered throughout the room, the bloodstain underneath the carpet, it was all crystal clear to him.

Rin's side began to burn intensely, like someone drove a hardlight blade into him, He screamed and began tearing the bandage off, his side was glowing electric blue, like a fire had been lit inside him, suddenly his recently stitched skin began to weld itself back together. The pain was excruciating.

When Rin came to he was lying on the ground with a puddle of whiskey beside him.

He began to sit up groggily when a chirpy voice rang out in his head "HI RIN!"

Rin looked around "what the...Kuro, where are you?" he asked confused

Kuro's happy voice made Rin feel a little more safe, after all, Rin had nurtured that AI to be the nicest little guy possible

Kuro spoke up "i found a way into your head, i took care of all the inhibitors for you, turns out you've got a bunch of nanobots in your system, i woke them up, then i turned on the implants in your eyes and you passed out when i turned on the implants on your spine"

Rin shook his head "in my head? nanobots? and you turned on my spine?, wha..kuro..i, this is too much to process"

Kuro sounded sad "I'm sorry Rin, i got lonley" he suddenly perked up, kuro never stayed upset for long "then i picked up this weird EMP, it came from your head, i managed to get in and put up some firewalls, the cybernetics are advanced but you had some serious security issues, i fixed them though and..." Rin cut him off "Look Kuro it's fine, just, don't stay awake the whole time, you might overlord, give yourself some cool down time"

Kuro gave an abrupt "yep" before silencing

Rin was again alone with his thoughts "what's next" he shook his head and looked at his hand, opening and closing it, he didn't feel any different, besides the fact his eyes were picking up every little detail.

There was a creaking noise and Rin looked over at the bathroom door realising he was not alone

The door opened a little and Izumo poked her head out, blushing bright red "uh... the..there's no towel and..i..uhm left the bag with the clean clothes in it over there"

Rin looked over at the bag and grinned "well then, aren't you going to get it?"

She glared at him "you're an asshole"

Shima sat on a broken up couch looking over at Yukio and Konekomaru tinker with the police bot while bon adjusted that ridiculous arm of his. He sat up and ran his hand through his hair "anything we can use?" he yawned

Yukio sighed and adjusted his collar "an actuator, a radiator and a power cell, but as usual the motherboard got fried the second it went offline"

Koneko sighed "i can repurpose the parts for mechs and drones but we just can't get good VI data, this stuff is top grade, Vatican B5 level Virtual intelligence, we can't replicate it without raw data, even a source code would help, i mean we've got Nii chan but he's only a little hack not. We can't even fight level 2 police bots right now, if the swat teams found us we'd be put into Leto if not killed immidiately, we don't stand a chance"

Shima threw a ball in the air and caught it again "you're a really negative guy kuro"

Yukio slammed his fist on the table "im useless with technology"

kuro looked at him "but you're great at other stuff, like strategies and money, you don't need the brains for this stuff, we got this"

Shima nodded "yeah boss, we'd be dead if you hadn't managed to talk your way out of that drug bust, i mean c'mon, do i look like a doctor?"

Yukio sighed "thanks guys, i just feel like we'll never stop all the corruption at this rate, I'm a bit stressed"

Shiemi ran in breathing heavily "guys, A massive Emp just went off this side of the city, I mean HUGE, it was only there for a second before the signal was blocked, and it wasn't an attack, it was given off by somthing"

Shima bolted up "like a bot? how big are we talking?"

Shiemi shook her head "it was too big to be a bot, it looked like the emp bomb we set last year at the corporate tower"

Yukio's brow furrowed "what's that, like a square kilometre?, that's massive"

Shiemi nodded "And that's the thing, it wasn't a bomb or a radiation leak or anything, Nii managed to grab part of the coding before it

got blocked"

Bon grumbled somthing and reattached his arm "well what did Nii grab, any files?"

Shiemi nodded "one"

she lifted her watch and began typing on the green hologram in front of her

they all gatherd around her and watched, it was a quick video file, only a minute long, played on loop, but that was all they needed to realise that they had just gotten deeper than they ever had been before.

the clip began playing

The words on the bottom left read

 **Gehenna**

 **Cybersoilder project**

 **donor S**

 **status- successful**

a tired looking man in a lab coat sat in a chair holding a clipboard in one hand and his forehead in the other showed up on screen and began to speak

"the cybernetic implants in the boys brain have increased his intelligence 100 times over and the spinal imants have given enough stability to re-enhance the muscle actuators and the bone supports, at two cycles S616A is capable of lifting over 400 pounds and is displaying heightened dark matter manipulation, future plans involve technoscopic eyes pnumatic heart and muscle servos. Moving on to subject S617B, Paternal twin of S616A, the boy is..."

that's when it cut out

Everyone looked at each other with wide eyes.

Yukio was the first to speak "what the fuck... so you're telling me a cybersoilder just got activated a few miles away?"

Shima looked around frantically "what else could it be, i mean a cyborg, a human robot capable of anilating us all with its laser eyes

and unemotional face capable of blending into society perfectly without us knowing any different"

Bon sighed heavily "shut the fuck up Shima"

Koneko spoke next "i think we should check it out"

Yukio and bon nodded while Shima looked on in horror

He looked down, his glowing hair flopping forward "this is how I die, by a frickin cyberdemon thing"

And with that, Bon grabbed the collapsible grenade launcher, Yukio grabbed his coat and guns, Koneko and Shiemi got their electronics, and Shima...well Shima took a massive bite from a magic mushroom, out a handful of candy into the pocket of his extra long coat before grabbing a metal pole and screaming at the top of his lungs

"FUCKIN BIRDS GOT ME LIKE PURPLE!"

and sprinting out the door

Yukio shook his head "that junkie doesn't even know where we're going"


	4. a lost memory and a fist through my door

_guess who's hand is better, that's right, mine, whoop dee fuckin doo, I promise a flame_ _of sapphire heart of gold chapter_ _soon_ , _anyone else watching boku no hero acidamia season 2?_

Rin sat at the end of the bed thinking about everything that had transpired in the last 11 hours. He glanced back at Izumo's sleeping form and sighed, he'd dragged her into this mess along with him, and now he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

The only thing he could think of was to attempt to remember his past, somthing which he resented with a passion.

Rin sighed "think you idiot" he whispered to himself softly "orphanage...orphanage.." . He began to think back as far as he could. He tried to remember the orphanage. "c'mon think" fuzzy images were falling into place inside his head, a tall guy with weird hair, talking to Fujimoto about the four of them.

" that's...M his name began with an M" he mumbled "probably S333A" Rin ran his hand through his hair frustratedly.

He kept thinking "there were three others...ok..ok" he closed his eyes "c'mon Rin remember" Asteroth he was sure of, he'd never forget those beatings, he was nothing but a big guy with a habit of beating rin up. Then there was...Ami, he used to call him Ami, he had green hair and was always biting his nails. He was a creepy kid, used to climb stuff and just sit there and he used to steal stuff from Rin effortlessly. There was one other, he was important, but Rin couldn't remember why.

"kuro" he mumbled

He heard a beep "Hi Rin"

He sighed heavily "any more files, specifically early S616A and S616B?"

"uhmm one sec" he cut off for a second "two" he replied eventually

Rins eyes flashed and he was looking at a video file through his right eye, it was the same scientist as before. This time he was wearing a white coat with a blue corp logo on the front

 _"It has been about" he checked his watch "fifteen hours since I noticed an anomaly in S616's artificial womb. S616 has two embryo, a calculation error due to not factoring in the additional donor cells of miss Egin. S616 is now S616A and S616B" the scientist sighed "hopefully twins will not cause issues down the line"_

the video file ended and Rin lay back "Yukio...how did I forget Yukio"

There was a shuffling in the bed beside him and Izumo sat up "the fuck are you doing?" she yawned

Rin stared up at the ceiling "I forgot somthing important"

she brought the blanket up to her chest and shivered a little "what was it?"

He shook his head and sat up "nothing"

She sighed "get back into bed, I'm freezing"

He stood up and stretched "well put some clothes on" he smiled

she glared at him "I tried remember, you just took them off again"

he chuckled "shut up you were the one who practically pounced on me miss 'oops there's no towel '"

she turned red "idiot"

Rin smiled softly "thanks..I don't think I could manage this alone"

She gave a breif smile

Rin yawned before finally crawling into bed beside her and mumbling "you're like a block of ice"

she muttered somthing about Rin being a radiator and curled up against him

Shima was unconscious and drooling at Yukio's feet while Koneko and Shiemi looked at the building across from them. They were currently perched on the roof of the building beside the one the pulse came from.

Yukio adjusted his glasses, he couldn't shake the feeling that somthing was not right.

"anything unusual?" he asked

Bon grumbled "Koneko hacked into the hotels files, it's a love hotel, 300 rooms currently there are 210 occupied and 90 vacant, it's a pretty low class joint and we've concluded that the blast came from somewhere on the 5th floor"

Koneko nodded I'm guessing it came from one of those three, he pointed at three windows at the far end of the building"

Yukio nodded "do we have infared?

Shiemi rummaged through a bag "somewhere in here..aha" she lifted out a medium sized camera and turned it on before begining to examine the rooms

Yukio waited patiently and began cleaning his glasses, there was something unusual and he couldn't out his finger on it

Yukio looked over at Shiemi "anything?"

Shiemi coughed and turned pink "ah..uh..I umm, just some couples"

Shima woke up abruptly "we spying? ohhhhh gimmie the camera!" he was immediately hit with Bon's bionic arm.

Bon held out his hand "I'll look" he mumbled

Shiemi handed him the camera and he began scanning the room "Koneko can you switch this to thermal?"

Koneko nodded and pressed a few buttons on his display

Bon scoffed "boss, we got somthing, corner room" He handed Yukio the camera and waited

Yukio took the camera and looked through it "oh" was all he could say

He could see two bodies laying on a bed, one looked distinctly female and had a regular heat signature apart from her arms and legs being colder than the rest of her body, probably bad circulation, the other was male, he was giving off a high heat signature, not that irregular, the only issue was the blue lines, cold spots, that could be seen in certain areas of his body, telltale signs of cybernetics, and not normal ones

"good eye Bon"

And with that they got ready

Bon shot the grappling hook across to the adjacent building at a downward angle and then attached the zip line to the wire

Yuki looked at Shima and Koneko

"konekomaru cover us with the rifle, Shima you get the van and go around back"

he then walked over to the zip line "me and Bon will go in and get him, Shiemi you give tech support, alarms and cameras, everyone ready?"

they all nodded

Rin was still awake and staring at the ceiling, Izumo was laying on his chest and snoring lightly, as much of a bitch as she was Rin couldn't help but think that she was adorable, from her tantrums to her soft side.

He sighed and yawned before a stabbing a pain rang through his head. Kuro booted up "Rin there are people approaching the room" He immidiately began to think. "Izumo" he shook her awake, she gave him a death glare "what is it you prick" before her anger was replaced with confusion upon seeing his serious expression "Rin what's going on"

Rin stood up "go to the bathroom, lock the door and hide in the tub, now" she hurriedly pulled Rin's shirt over her head and put on her underwear before running into the bathroom and locking the door

He sighed and pulled on the cargo pants from the bag of clothes Izumo had purchased to try and retain some signature, Izumo had taken his shirt and he wasn't putting that other one on. He was surpisingly calm. Kuro's voice rang out "six seconds" Rin reached into the bag and pulled out his energy blade. His eyes ran across every small detail in the room in a split second before the door was blown open by the fist of a powerful bionic arm.

Rin activated the blue blade shaped plasma of kurikura, the burning shade of neon blue illuminating the room. Rin smirked as a tall guy with two toned hair and the afformentioned bionic arm walked into the hotel room. Rin readied his weapon "let's have some fun"

 _sorry it's short, hope you're enjoying it_


	5. fancy meeting you here

_ready!?_ _btw in ch 3 i said kuro a few times when it should have been koneko_

The Bionic arm began to hum and lines of orange light seemed to almost ignite between the joints as the energy began to run up the sides the man readied himself for a fight. Rin felt a surge of heat in his chest and his eyes began to scan the arm.

Kuro spoke in his ear "it's not a manufactured model, definitely made by someone with an understanding of bionics, that orange charge is psyonic energy, that'll blow a hole in your chest if youre not careful"

psyonic energy was a form of dark matter that manipulated gravity through a dark matter servo and a spinning gyroscope, old tech

Rin spoke to kuro in his head "activate everything that'll make me fight better"

"sure thing" kuro replied happily "activating combat mode"

Rin took a breath as he felt his body heat up, he held kurikura out in front of him using both hands to weild the blade, he knew how to use it, not just from experience, he knew what to do with the sword, like it was wired into him. Time began to slow

The man's brow furrowed as Rin felt his eyes begin to glow, not only that but blue lines began to form underneath his skin, almost like circuitry.

Rin readied himself to attack.

The man quickly bolted forward and bgan to throw a punch to Rin's stomach. But as he began to move everything slowed down further for Rin, it was as if everything was moving at a snails pace. Rin moved out of the way of two tone's fist and firced the hilt of the blade into his stomach before placing kurikura to his throat, time returned to normal and Rin stood there with his blade to the mans neck.

"who are you?" Rin asked

He didnt get an answer, what he did get was a strong kick aimed at the ribs which he blocked with his arms. Rin slid 10 feet back from the sheer force of the kick, his back hitting the wall, this guy was tough, it was Rins fault for being too lax with the blade.

Rin grimiced and talked to kuro in his head

"gimmie somthing kuro" he began avoiding the punches and kicks from the man in front of him.

"his style is a mix of boxing and muay thai, keep dodging and get him in a lock. Or just cut his arm off"

Rin turned and kicked off the wall then over the guys head as he landed he swept his legs out from under him, as he fell Rin brought his blade up to sever the bionic arm but before kurikura could make contact with the arm Rin found himself backflipping away from a bullet and slicing another in half mid-air.

Rin landed in a crouched position and faced the door where he saw a bespectacled man weilding two solid slug pistols, one in each hand

The bionic armed man stood up and got ready to resume fighting, the other man raised his pistols "two against one, drop your blade"

Rin readied kurikura "fuck off"

The guys arm started whirring again and he grinned "give it up you..."

his sentance was cut short by the lid of a toilet cistern slamming into the back of his head rendering him unconscious

Rin and the man in the doorway both looked over at Izumo who was holding the afformentioned cistern lid

Izumo glared at Rin "don't you treat me like some defenceless damsel Okumura"

The man in the door looked over at Rin

"Okumura?...Rin?"

Rin looked back at the guy in the door "wait what the fuck...Yukio"

Yukio looked at Rin in disbelief "what happened to you"

Rin stared at him "i got tall...you trying to kill me?"

Izumo stared blankly at them both

"depends on you, are you really my brother?" yukio glared

Rin deactivated everything and returned to normal placing the blade hilt in his waistband "i used to steal Amiamons candy, then Ami would get Asteroth after me, shiro used to scold me about fighting...old fart"

Yukio holstered his guns "I thought you were dead"

Izumo frowned and spoke up "wait Rin, brother?"

Rin sighed "This is Yukio, my twin"

Yukio stared at his brother in disbelief "all this time i thought you were dead and now you show up glowing like a sign for a nightclub, in any case we need to leave, if we found you the planetary guard definitely can, we need to go"

Rin looked over at his younger brother "where we going?"

"Rin the guard is here" Kuro announced

yukio put his hand to his ear, clearly communicating through an earpiece "shit" he muttered "we're going out the window, shima bring the van around the front"

Izumo got a panicked look "wait what's going on, i can't go out the window i hate heights"

Rin put his sneakers on "the guard is here"

Yukio nodded and looked at her "..you might want to change... fast"

Rin tossed Izumo her jeans and she quickly pulled them on as Rin picked up a jacket and put it on, still refusing to wear the rooster shirt, the unbuttoned jacket of leaving his front side completely bare.

yukio looked out the window to the busy street below just as the van moved into position underneath the window

"Ready" asked Yukio, Rin nodded and lifted up Bon bridal style with ease before looking at a uneasy Izumo

Rin sighed "get on my back"

she remained quiet as she hopped onto his back, Yukio raised an eyebrow at Rin, well more to the fact he was carrying two people and a hefty looking bag with ease , one of those people being Bon who had about about 40kg of metal attached to him. Not an easy task

Yukio took a breath and jumped out the window onto the roof of the van with a roll to ease the landing. Rin on the other hand landed on the pavement and crouched slightly to let Izumo off.

The door of the van slid open just as the shouts of the guard could be heard coming from the open window 5 stories above, the trio and the unconscious Ryuji then piled into the van as it took off down the busy street.

The van was crowded to say the least, there were a total of 6 people crowded in the back and a driver, There was Rin, Izumo, Yukio, Bon, a short bald guy with thick glasses, a girl with short blonde hair and a rather innocent aura and the driver...well the driver was singing along to a song playing on the raido and was waving his glowing pink hair around like it was nobody's business.

Izumo looked over at Rin angrily "what have you dragged me into dickless"


End file.
